The present invention relates automobile air-conditioning outlet and more particularly to an automobile air-conditioning outlet deflection device. Conventional automobile air-conditioning outlet only exhausts air in one single direction, you have to manually move the defection blades in order to change the direction the air exhausts. This is resulted in bad air circulation and some passengers feel too cold while the others feel too hot. Some air dispensers for automobile are designed as helicopter shape which the blades can make the fragrance to circulate more even, but can not deflect the air to exhaust to different directions.
The present invention of an automobile air-conditioning outlet deflection device comprises a main body which is in ring shape having a set of crossing rods. A set of deflection blades are disposed at the center of the crossing rods. The set of deflection blades are disposed within a ring of the main body, so that air-conditioning blows at different directions according to the spinning movement of the deflection blades. A set of spinning blades are disposed on the other side of the main body. The air-conditioning blow on the spinning blades and the spinning blades move the deflection blades. The deflection blades having a set of gears connected to an axial rod of the spinning blades. Few of the spinning blades are relatively shorter for placing a speed-slowing blade on top. The axial rod of the spinning blades is connected to a cover body, a set of posts are disposed on the circumference of the cover body. The speed-slowing blades are pressed on the inner circumference side of the cover body to control and steady the spinning speed of the spinning blades.
The present invention has a primary objective to provide a compact size automobile air-conditioning outlet deflection device which utilizes air outlet of automobile air-conditioning to cause the device to change position of its blades to allow air to blow at different directions without electricity. Another objective of the present invention is provide a steady deflection speed of the blades of the device despite the air-conditioning blowing intensity in order to obtain stable and steady air circulation within the automobile.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.